


Flame of Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I'll add as I go on - Freeform, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Grand Magic Games, Sting starts to idolize Natsu again. However, a little while after he starts to do so, he thinks about Natsu in a... different way than before. When the others find out, Gray and Rogue appear to take it well, but things take a turn for the worse. (Stemmed from a bet that I couldn't write good fanfiction. HAAA!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ascension

 

   Sting sighed as he  _finally_ got back into his bed. After the end of the Magic Games, what with all of the Eclipse Gate and the dragons... he was  _tired._ He felt he deserved a good rest, after managing to save the world from imminent destruction. He sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, with Rogue already sleeping in the one across from him. Yes, he and Rogue did share a room; since they were just that close as friends, but on the contrary belief of the public, they were NOT together in any way other than best friends. Sting grumbled to himself again; and managed to push himself out of bed. He knew that he shouldn't have even lain down in the first place; he was so sweaty and grimy he felt as if he'd already had a shower; albeit one in muddy water. _  
_

   He'd only just gotten into the shower when he had felt the amazing feeling of the scalding water cascading over his body. The unbearable heat, giving his skin a red hue accompanied by a slight sting was highly out-rivaled by the water's massage on his muscles that spread throughout his body. He relaxed into the heat, in a state of blissful stupor until a new thought plagued his head, troubling him:  _Natsu._ Yes, after fighting him and fighting alongside him after idolizing him from seven years ago, he'd grown to look up to the Fire Dragon Slayer once again. Maybe it was the heated water running from the showerhead across his groin, but "Little Sting" decided to pop up after the thought of the hot-headed dragon. He refused to think it was anything but hormones, but after three minutes of willing it down with disgusting images, Sting figured  _Fuck it. Rogue's gonna smell it anyways, might as well get it over with.._

 Sting reached down, grabbed himself, and started jerking off, sighing with a moan as he looked away in embarrassment. It wasn't that he was tiny, he was very well-endowed in fact, but he really just didn't do it much. Sure, he had an outwardly cocky attitude, but when it came to sexual education, Weisslogia didn't really do much for him. He eventually figured it out, but when puberty came around, dragon mating season was pure  _hell._ In more ways than one. He sighed, and got back to work, furiously trying to rid him of his erection. He pumped his hand faster and faster, trying to spill himself over the edge so he could just forget about the occasion. He could feel himself reaching his climax- and just before he reached his release, Sting saw a flood of images pass behind his eyes.  _Natsu, ready for battle, with that drop-dead sexy grin of his. Natsu, shirtless, in the middle of battle. Natsu, with his hands interlocked with Sting's as he smiled after the fights._ His mind was overblown, and Sting came with a shudder, holding back a scream as he came. ~~  
~~

   He sighed again, cleaned up the shower, pondering his thoughts. Lector and Frosch were mumbling about kitty baths in their sleep, for a split-second worrying him if he'd been caught. Rogue was still asleep, he could hear the slow breathing of his friend's dreaming body.  _What was that?_ Sting could only guess. Did he feel sexually attracted towards his fellow Dragon Slayer? He thought he just admired him, not  _wanted_ him... But the thoughts from earlier were coming back. He couldn't stop thinking about Natsu, and the more he thought, the more he inwardly realized it. Now, Sting was straightforward. He knew he felt no real attraction towards women, and Lector, Frosch and Rogue had accepted he was gay from the moment he came out. " _We all knew you were, we were just waiting for you."_ That's what Rogue said. He, although just realizing it himself, fully accepted the truth- which, in all honesty, wasn't nearly as terrifying as he thought it be. 

_I am in love with Natsu Dragneel, and wish to accept him as my mate._

   What he didn't know, was that he'd said that out loud, and that as he fell asleep, Lector and Frosch had woken up just in time to hear that last statement.


	2. Arrest in Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting is really, really confused. Meanwhile, Natsu is a little busy in Fairy Tail...

Chapter 2: Arrest in Flight

 

   Sting sighed again as he woke up. His lower regions felt weak somehow, as if he... oh, wait. He did. He grimaced as he remembered last night, giving into his hormones like a filthy animal. He truly was disgusting, despite that "Pure White Dragon" bullshit he put up whenever he was fighting with Natsu. Suddenly, like a fog being lifted, he remembered  _everything._ Boldly proclaiming that Natsu was his  _mate,_ of all things... Sting was absolutely sure of it. He was NOT in love with the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Tch... I'm so stupid." He inwardly gasped, after looking up to see that Rogue, Frosch, and Lector staring at him, almost as if they knew what Sting had said last night. If only Sting knew what he was getting into...

   "Morning," Rogue spoke for the first time that day. "Let's get ready. Apparently you said you had big news for the guild, right?" Sting nodded his head vigorously.  _Oh, if only they knew the... nature... of my surprise._ "Yup!" Sting flashed a smile towards the other three. He'd have to dwell on this stupid affection-or-whatever he was currently experiencing. Now was the time to party at the Sabertooth guild! "C'mon! Rogue. Lector. Frosch. We have to get ready for this announcement!" To hide his actions, Sting grabbed his clothes and hurried into the shower.  _At least I cleaned up..._ Sting sighed. At least scalding showers made him feel good inside, unlike some other...  _heat..._ Sting sighed once more as he finished his shower and left the room, clad in his usual outfit, and under that, a pair of swimming trunks. It was uncomfortable, but he'd free his waist from the itchy net soon enough. He giggled, almost manic at the thought of what he was going to do.

_**At Fairy Tail** _

"Happy! Let's go to the neighboring market near Sabertooth! We need to stock up on food, anyways." Natsu grinned as he started walking towards the door. _I_ _f only he knew what my true intentions were._ Natsu had a  _huge_ crush on Sting, but would never,  _ever_ admit it.  _Maybe I'll see him with Rogue at the market. Ugh, but aren't they in a relationship though? At least, that's what everyone is saying. They apparently even sleep in the same bed!_ "Gaaaah! Why are these thoughts in my head?!" he shouted as he walked through the large, new double doors. It reminded him of that time recently, just after the Grand Magic Games...

   _The double doors opened to announce the arrival of the Sabertooth guild. At the front was Sting Eucliffe, pronounced Guild Master after Jiemma and Minerva went into hiding... "Hey everybody! We're here to PARTY!" Sting had shouted, putting on the most delectable of faces that Natsu just barely resisted devouring... God, he was attractive. He was the very reason Natsu, the powerful Dragon Slayer, was cowering up here behind a pillar on the third floor. Natsu spent the whole day thinking about this affection for the Holy White Dragon Slayer... Fuck. He was already blushing with a slight nosebleed from just the thought of that face, those muscles... no! He had to stop! Natsu glanced down again, only to hear Sting wonder where he was, asking for a toast to commemorate their new friendship... Friendship. That wasn't what Natsu wanted! Natsu sighed again, thinking of something stupid to do for a "grand entrance".. he stalked towards the hall behind the second floor balcony._

   Natsu blinked again. He'd been daydreaming  _again!_ He'd have to work up the courage to tell Sting his feelings, if only to get this stupid epidemic over with. Natsu hated how  _easily_ Sting could make him blush, or send him into heat with one glance... He began walking towards the neighboring town, since Happy was still nowhere to be found. Once he reached the market, he began shopping. He hadn't been lying about replenishing his personal larder. He and Happy ate so much it emptied every few days and had to be filled lest they ran out of food. He checked out aisles and stands, vendors waving at him as he mindlessly wandered the market, his one-track mind only on one certain pale blonde dragon.

    _ **At Sabertooth**_

 __ "Remove all clothes." Yukino was standing at the front, being forced to strip as well as everyone else by Sting's command. "Yes, Master" they all chanted in unison. Pants and shirts were dropped to the floor, Yukino's nearly-naked body planted directly in front of Sting. "Because it's time to go into our new pool!" Sting was yelling with excitement, giddy with joy as he looked at the new guild pool. He immediately stripped with practiced ease (although he'd NEVER tell anyone he practiced for this!) and took a huge dive into the eight feet of water. Everyone joined in, yelling, screaming and running... _but it'd be more fun with Natsu here._ "UGH!" Sting suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to look at him, but he waved it off with a smile. "Don't worry guys, just thinking about some work I forgot to do." He was telling the truth, albeit in a different sense than the members would ever believe him to be.

   Sting was playing around like a child, splashing around in the water and getting scolded by Rogue for his immaturity. He just giggled and went back to making little mini-waves as if he really was only five. Rogue sighed and left him to his antics, wading to the edge of the pool to rest.  _Huh. Well, at least all of us will have fun._ "I'm heading out to the market! I just need to pick up some supplies for the guild!"  _And try to see Natsu again._ Ah, fuck, where was he getting these thoughts from?! Sting would just have to accept that he at least thought Natsu was a good person, and fun to hang out with. Maybe that was why he was always on Sting's mind... Sting knew he'd been gay for awhile now, but only Lector, Rogue and Frosch knew at this point. And besides, Natsu's body  _period_ was something you could stare at all day, despite the fact he'd be completely oblivious as to why you'd do such a thing in the first place. Sting finished getting changed and headed out of the doors of the guild...

   And walked straight into the man plaguing his mind. Comically, they both fell, and as Sabertooth was at the summit of a tall hill, they both went for a tumble. Him and Natsu were rolling, each gripping the other tightly so as to not get separated.  _If only we could do this under separate circumstances._ What both of them didn't know was that they both thought the same thing, and they kind of stayed together when they reached the bottom, neither really wanting to get up at this point. After a minute, Natsu spoke up first. "Uh... hi." He was still blushing heavily. "Hey..." Sting was afraid his voice would fail him, his heart was beating so fast and his throat was dry as hell. "Um, sorry. I actually came to Sabertooth to talk to you... but I was wondering if we could do it.. alone." Sting gulped. He was beginning to accept that he was falling in love with the dragon slayer, but this? The only way he could actually get through a conversation with Natsu was if he was maybe confessing, and even  _then_ Sting might have not been able to make it through without trying to molest him. Unbeknownst to Sting, he really was that lucky. "Uh, y-yeah. I-I know a place!" Sting cursed himself for being unable to speak. It was unbelievable what just talking to his idol-turned-crush did to him. He was starting to get aroused again, and hurriedly climbed off of Natsu.  _Oh shit. He can fucking smell my damned arousal. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_ But Natsu made no sound or look to suggest he knew. In fact, all Natsu could think about was how nice of a smell it was, and he wished he could be near it for the rest of his life.

   ~------~

   "So, what did you wanna tell me again?" Sting was secretly hoping he could get a love confession. The way Natsu was biting his lip, combined with the shirt letting his abs freely show and the way his legs were positioned as his hand lightly rested on his crotch... Sting wanted to ravish Natsu right then and there. Natsu was secretly hoping that Sting would take him, away into a dark room where they could scream for hours and nobody would hear... "W-Well, I-I wanted t-to t-talk t-to you about some-.. something I've been f-feeling for a l-long t-t-time..."  _Was this it? Whatever gods or spirits may be out there, PLEASE let this be it!_ "...Go on..." Sting was inwardly wanting to just reach over and kiss him, if only once before Natsu disappeared in a state of shock... 

   "W-Well, I- oh god how do I say this... I-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Natsu bolted, and Sting paused, eyes widened for a single instant before he was chasing after the dragon slayer.

   Natsu could feel Sting hot on his heels, tracking him down. This made Natsu slow down, his heart foolishly holding on to the thought that Sting might want him, come to confess too...  _No. I must keep going._ Natsu didn't realize he'd stopped until a body came crashing into him, pushing him to the ground with extreme force. "SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sting yelled, almost as if he wanted to kill Natsu at the thought of his confession. Still, under that gaze, Natsu was powerless to Sting in more ways than one.

   "I said, I-I'm in l-love with you!"

   Well, the first thing Sting did was surprising. He slapped him across the face.  _I probably deserve it, though._ But the second thing Sting did was one that changed his life forever.

   With a murmured " _I love you too,_ " Sting tenderly cupped Natsu's face and kissed him, hugging the scared fire dragon close to his body and locking their lips with more of a fiery passion than Natsu could muster in his strongest flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm gonna start writing REALLY long chapters starting now; that's a promise! P.S.: Is this any good? To the two members who read this and gave kudos, comment and tell me if it's actually good or not. If it's utter crap, I'll stop at once. Sorry TAT

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry, I wrote this in 10 minutes as sort of a preview of what's to come. Expect longer chapters starting next time! (The character count is harder to calculate words with; I was sooo confused.)


End file.
